La Ira del Hombre y la Mano de Dios
by NightGlider
Summary: Luego de dejar a Maximiliano y a Valentina, Montecristo parte con Haydée en busca de la felicidad. La encontraran? o es tan solo un espejismo que reflejan sus deseos y temores?


El Conde de Montecristo: La ira del hombre y la mano de Dios

Capitulo 1: El nacimiento

En el horizonte solo podía verse un pequeño punto. La isla de Montecristo desaparecía a la vista de los tripulantes del barco. El Conde y Haydée habían partido hacia tierras lejanas, dejando a Maximiliano y Valentina.

El sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo se pintaba de rosa y naranja, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir. La brisa del mar hacia bailar el cabello de la griega, quien no apartaba sus ojos de su señor. El Conde tenía la mirada perdida en aquel horizonte que le trajo tantas desdichas y alegrías.

-Mi señor?...- Haydée tomo la mano del Conde entre las suyas-

-Haydée, ángel mío, viajaremos por el mundo y seremos dichosos- comenzó a decir el conde- Pero antes… Me tomarías como vuestro esposo? – dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

-Oh, Dios mío! Si, amor mío! Con toda mi alma desearía ser vuestra esposa – Haydée se tumbo en los brazos del conde y este le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Al separarse el conde se dirigió a Bertuccio.

-Bertuccio, nos dirigiremos a Grecia –

-Como usted diga, Excelencia – Y el corzo dio las órdenes para dirigirse hacia el este.

La noche habia caído para aquella pareja que buscaba la felicidad. El cielo estaba claro, la luna los observaba sonriendo y las estrellas los iluminaban en su camino. A partir de ese momento aquellas almas desdichadas serian felices. O eso esperaban.

Un año habia pasado. El conde y Haydée se habían establecido en una de las pequeñas islas de Grecia. Allí, el conde habia comprado un modesto palacio con vista al mar. Sus días eran dichosos. Hacia un tiempo se habia casado con la hermosa griega y eran felices. Las penas del conde iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Sentado en un acantilado viendo al mar estaba el. La brisa del mar y la sonrisa de su esposa habían calmado a su corazón.

-Amor mío- dijo una voz detrás de el.

Montecristo se volvió y vio a Haydée aproximarse a el.

-Sois feliz?- le pregunto la griega con una tierna sonrisa.

-Con toda mi alma- este se levanto y se acerco a ella, le dio un tierno beso y se arrodillo y coloco sus manos en el vientre de la griega y le dio un beso. –Ahora mas que nunca soy feliz, amor mío, puesto que te tengo y ahora tendré un hijo-

Haydée veía con amor aquel rostro antes manchado por la venganza, y ahora lleno de paz.

-Dios ciertamente ha querido que fuera feliz- Dijo Montecristo aun con las manos en el vientre de su esposa.

Aquella noche, todo el palacio del conde estaba despierto. Haydée comenzaba a dar a luz. El conde estaba a su lado en la cama, tomando su mano y ayudándola con su dolor. Varias de las doncellas de la griega estaban atendiendo su parto. Las horas pasaban y aun el recién nacido estaba dentro de su madre. Haydée lloraba a causa del dolor y Montecristi no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Solo sus palabras de amor la consolaban a todo momento.

Entonces el conde escucho el grito de varias doncellas y luego el llanto de un recién nacido. Montecristi se aparto un momento de su amada y vio que en los brazos de una doncella estaba el bebe.

-Tenéis una hermosa hija, Excelencia- dijo la doncella sonriéndole.

El conde se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos. La bebe lloraba, pero cuando sintió el abrazo de su padre esta dejo de llorar y abrió sus ojos. Era la viva imagen del conde, excepto por los ojos, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre.

-Amor mío…- Haydée lo llamaba con voz apagada.

Montecristo dejo a su hija con las doncellas y se coloco al lado de su amada.

-Debéis descansar, ángel mío. Tenéis que recuperar fuerzas.-

-No os preocupéis mi señor… - La voz de Haydée se hacia cada vez mas tenue.

Un grito ahogado de una doncella hizo que el conde se volteara.

-Excelencia! La señora! – dijo con tono de horror. –Tiene una hemorragia y no se detiene la sangre-

Montecristo palideció. Se acerco y examino a su esposa. La sangre salía, pero aun con el conocimiento que poseía en medicina y química, sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella. Su vientre estaba muy maltrecho.

-Amor mió…- Haydée lo llamo de nuevo.

Montecristo se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Edmond, me habéis hecho la mujer mas feliz de todas- comenzó a decir – No quiero que sufras por mi partida. Cuida nuestra hija y se feliz-

En el rostro del conde se veían las lágrimas correr. Haydée coloco sus mas nos en su rostro y limpio sus lagrimas.

-Te amo mi querido Edmond, mi señor, mi amigo… mi padre. Siempre te amare…- Y con estas palabras la griega exhalo su ultimo aliento y sus ojos se apagaron para siempre.

-Te amo, Haydée, ángel mió, hija mía.- El conde dio un beso en la frente a su esposa, y devastado se levanto de allí y se dirigió a la ventana. El mar estaba agitado y el cielo comenzaba a llorar por la partida de la princesa griega.

-Me quitáis lo que amo, Oh Dios!- murmuraba hacia si mismo- Me quitasteis el amor una vez mas…-

Una doncella se acerco a el con lagrimas en su rostro.

-Excelencia… no desesperéis- Y dio a Montecristo su hija quien ahora dormía –Tenéis aun parte de nuestra señora en vuestra hija.-

El conde la tomo en sus brazos y con una mirada dulce dio un beso en su frente.

-Anne Marie… Hija mía, tu nombre será Anne Marie Dantés- El conde tomo de una mesa cerca de el un pequeño relicario de oro e incrustado con esmeraldas, zafiros y rubíes. Dentro, habia un pequeño retrato de Haydée y Edmond. Detrás del relicario estaba inscrita una palabra, 'Dantés'.

Aquella trágica noche estuvo llena de luto y sufrimiento. Pero un pequeño rayo de luz habia hecho sonreír hasta al alma mas desdichada de aquel lugar.


End file.
